


Pieces want to be together

by evanoracronwell



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Bottom Michael Guerin, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s01e10 I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, M/M, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes Use Their Words, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Top Alex Manes, their love is cosmic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanoracronwell/pseuds/evanoracronwell
Summary: How that scene should have been.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Pieces want to be together

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my A-M-A-Z-I-N-G beta
> 
> [MidnightFox518](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFox518/pseuds/MidnightFox518)

* * *

"So, this is my big secret. "

"You're building something? "

"Uh... trying to. It's like trying to bring a T. rex back to life with a couple scraps of bone"

Michael looked at Alex for a few seconds trying to see what was going on in the airman's head and then sighed. Alex was, as always, wearing a mask that made it impossible for Michael to even begin to understand everything that was going on inside his head.

"No one's ever seen this before. I'm pretty sure it's a console. The ship's central control panel. I think it's the key to everything. I think it's my only way out."

He smiles when he watches Alex approach the table, it was ridiculous how many hours he had spent working on those pieces while thinking about Alex. And now he was here, seeing and touching something that Michael never dared to even show his siblings.

"You built this thing "

"Sort of. It kind of builds itself. Pieces want to be together."

" What do you mean they want to be?"

" When they fit, the molecules knit together on contact. It's like it was never broken at all. If I can find the rest, I can attach this to a vehicle and…"

"A vehicle? You're trying to leave. The planet."

Alex tries to pull the air into his lungs, suffocating only at the thought of Michael leaving and never being able to see him again. He tries to calm his heartbeat and takes a long, useless breath. He was here to understand Michael's story, to be able to protect him from his father. He had to focus on that.

"Why are you showing me this, Guerin? I just told you that my family's been targeting yours for generations."

"I've been sick of secrets for a long time now. And if anyone's gonna destroy me ... might as well be you."

Alex choked on that sentence. With the storm of feelings he saw in Michael's eyes. With the storm of feelings, he felt in his own heart. With the flood of emotions that took over his body while he was there, in front of the man he loved for more than a decade, the man he thought and dreamed of every day while in the middle of a damn war, the man who he called when he was in the middle of the desert under rubble thinking he was going to die.

"No one is going to destroy you," Alex murmured hoarsely and with bleary eyes. "I won't let it happen"

He took two steps forward, enough to reach Guerin and hold him by the face with both hands, bringing him so close that Alex could feel his breath against his face.

"No one"

He murmured again and then plunged into Guerin's lips, invading the cowboy's mouth that allowed it without a fight, his tongue searching, touching every corner of a mouth he had been missing for years. His fingers were lost in the tangle of curls and Guerin moaned helplessly, grabbing Alex by the waist and drawing their bodies closer as if it was never enough as if he could merge his skin into the airman's and so they would never be apart.

"Alex ..."

"I'm tired, I'm so fucking tired of pretending that I don't want you. That I don't miss you every damn second of my miserable life." he pulled on Michael's hair, forcing the cowboy to look him in the eye. "Everything is so fucked up and we have a million things we need to talk about and solve. But right now the only thing I want to do is kiss you, touch every bit of your body and fuck you so hard it will make you scream my name so loud that this whole damn town will know that you are mine "

Alex murmured in a voice so hoarse and so sensual that Michael could only moan and cling to the man's body to keep him from falling like a puddle of goo at his feet. He closed his eyes with the intensity that took over the entire room and let Alex assault his mouth by kissing him passionately, their clothes hurriedly dropped to the floor, their steps taken blindly until they reached the small old sofa forgotten in a corner, the prosthetic abandoned on the floor next to the sofa, hands sliding over their bodies, anxious to touch each piece of skin, the breaths wheezing. Alex pushed his fingers against Michael's mouth and he sucked them eagerly, desperate to feel them inside him.

"Mine"

Alex murmured against Michael's lips as he dug a finger into Michael's tight hole that groaned in despair, pulling Alex closer, begging for more.

"Yours." he replied huskily, his voice muffled by the wet, sloppy kisses he received from Alex. "Only yours"

He stated without any hesitation because it was an irrefutable truth and he too was tired of denying it. Michael had belonged to Alex since the moment he kissed him that afternoon at the museum and nothing could change that.

"Alex ..."

Michael groaned as Alex slowly fingered him exploring his needy hole, his hands tightened on the airman's arms, begging for more, he whimpered when he felt those long fingers leaving him and Alex just smiled at the cowboy's despair and bit down on Michael's bottom lip sucking on him slowly. With one hand he brushed the head of his cock against the entrance of Michael, who whimpered again, wrapping his legs around Alex's waist trying to force him into him at once.

"Always so needy, Michael"

"Please ... Lex ... I need ..."

"I know baby. It's okay, I got you"

With a firm, strong push he sank into Michael's body, violating the sensitive hole that opened up taking Alex's dick longingly, wrapping Alex's cock in that hot, deliciously tight way that Alex adored. Michael screamed at the top of his lungs, tightening his legs around Alex, taking him even deeper, loving every second of that burn from being brutally fucked, letting the crying escape his lips with every thrust that poked his prostate without mercy.

Michael let his head fall against the precarious upholstery of the sofa, moaning without the least shame as his hole was fucked in that wonderful way that only Alex was capable of, the hot kisses and hickeys that he received on the neck and chest, Michael knew that would leave visible marks in the morning, but he didn't cared at all.

_Mark me._

He wanted to scream, let everyone see that he belonged to Alex.

His nails, despite being short, scratched the airman's back, leaving traces of the passion that happened in that bunker, his moans muffled by wet and sloppy kisses. Their bodies rippled in an intense dance that always kept them out of orbit.

Always so intense. _Cosmic_.

When Michael slid his hand to touch himself, Alex held him by raising the cowboy's two hands over his head and looking at him with black eyes of desire.

"You're going to come like this Michael, just with my dick"

"Alex ..." he groaned abandoned, lifting his hips to find Alex, who with each movement seemed to sink further.

"Do you think you can do it, baby? Think you can come with only my dick fucking that tight hole of yours?" Alex murmured, lowering his face until he could suck Michael's lip between his.

"Yes ... Lex ... please ..."

"Oh baby, so tight around my dick, taking me so good ..."

"Oh God ... yes ... so good ..."

Michael loses his breath when Alex kneels between his legs holding him by the waist while pushing without any delicacy or pity, fucking him roughly and hard just as Michael liked, in a way he was sure he would feel for days. The cowboy's hands grasped the worn fabric of the cover that served to disguise the sofa's imperfections, trying to hold on to something that would keep him from getting lost in that storm of feelings so intense it was driving him insane.

Alex ruthlessly abuses his prostate, hitting it with each thrust causing Michael's moan to echo throughout the bunker without any shame, the airman's strong hands hold him tightly and when Michael comes with an intensity he never had before, those hands are the only connection he has with reality. His brain and body become just slime and he is absolutely sure he completely loses consciousness, returning only seconds later when he feels Alex using his sensitive and aching hole to achieve his own pleasure. Michael smiles deliciously exhausted, loving the feeling of being used for Alex's pleasure.

"Michael ... I ... fuck ... inside?"

Alex murmurs hoarsely and Michael presses his feet against Alex's ass, pushing him even deeper.

"Yes, inside. Come inside me, Alex!"

It is the only thing Alex needs to hear before he lets his whole body convulse as he empties every last drop of his essence into Michael, savoring the primitive feeling of knowing that Michael will be filled with his seed.

Unable to control the tremor in his body in the face of such a powerful orgasm, he lets himself fall on Michael who welcomes him by wrapping his arms around the airman, smiling at the feel of Alex's lips against his neck, the weight of his body covering him.

"That was ..."

"Yes..."

"Damn Alex, I won't be able to walk for days"

"Good!"

The airman responds as he raises his face just enough to be able to look at Michael and quickly kiss him on the lips.

"That way I can keep you with me."

"Alex ..."

"I meant what I said," Alex replies, taking a serious look at the cowboy. "I'm tired of pretending, Michael. I want everyone to go to hell. I want you with me, I want to take you on dates and let everyone know that you are mine, that I am yours."

"Me too, that's all I ever wanted, Alex."

"Good!"

Alex responds again and then sinks back into Michael's neck, breathing slowly, absorbing all the smell of sex, sweat, and rain that emanates from the cowboy's skin. He knows that soon they will have to get up, tell the others about the Project Shepherd and find a way to deal with Jesse Manes.

But now all he wanted to do was stay here, lying in Michael's arms feeling his heart beating against his chest, delighting in the feeling that his body was still sunk in Michael's, sleepy with the caresses that Michael's fingertips were doing on his back.

Tomorrow ... tomorrow they would face the world.

But today he was going to get lost in Michael's arms and the delicious, familiar smell of rain.


End file.
